


【团兵】在忙碌之时的某一日

by Carolisland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: 利维会在埃尔文从王都回来的当晚去敲他的房门。有时候只是进去喝茶聊公事，有时候会做爱，有时候他们会把这两件事儿都办了。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 27





	【团兵】在忙碌之时的某一日

**Author's Note:**

> *不走心无脑三轮车，没什么逻辑。  
> *口交好难写我节节败退.jpg  
> *不是怀孕但有一点点怀孕提及。

也不知是什么时候变成了他俩的一种习惯。  
利维会在埃尔文从王都回来的当晚去敲他的房门。有时候只是进去喝茶聊公事，有时候会做爱，有时候他们会把这两件事儿都办了。  
成为团长之后埃尔文经常需要往返于王都和兵团，有时候会带上利维，有时候不会。埃尔文只身前往的时候利维便留在兵团揽下他的一部分工作，然后在埃尔文回来的那天将一切收拾好，提前洗个澡。  
埃尔文今天看起来心情还算不错，看来虽然花费了比预计更多的时间，但与贵族们的恰谈也算融洽。利维因为忙着收拾手里多出来的事儿于是今天洗澡洗得晚，等他俩把事儿聊差不多了头发还没干透，几撮刘海因此贴在一块儿。茶杯喝空了，想着话题也几本快结束的利维准备把茶具收了，埃尔文在这时候伸过手来拨他那几缕贴在一起的头发，收手的时候指尖浅浅地略过利维的耳朵。埃尔文的嘴里还在为近阶段将要做的事做最后的总结，声音一丝不苟。利维盯着埃尔文看了一会儿，没等他把话讲完便起身凑过去亲他，舌头伸进去那会儿利维挪过去骑到他的大腿上。  
等到了这一步他俩的谈话算是正式宣告结束，该开始办他俩今晚的第二件事儿了。埃尔文用手托住利维的屁股一边持续这个亲吻一边抱着他往床边挪。利维自然地把腿夹到他腰上，跟着行走时的晃动拿屁股贴他的胯，等埃尔文把他俩都丢到床上时那一吻正巧结束。  
-很急啊利维。  
埃尔文说这话的时候利维正忙着解他的皮带。  
-你以为你这次一共去了几天？而且刚才是你先撩拨我。  
-没有自行解决过？  
-托某位大忙人晚归的福我可是改文书改到焦头烂额，况且新来的那帮小崽子也不能让人省心。  
利维一边继续手上的事儿一边抱怨着，埃尔文便饶有兴趣地听。等利维把自己裤子也脱完了才发现那人正一动不动地瞧他。  
-看什么呢。  
利维语气不善，而埃尔文没立刻答他。正当利维觉得哪儿不太对劲、心口升起一股不详的预感时埃尔文干脆利落地滑到利维腿间张嘴把那根已经抬了点头的东西吞进去。  
-啊…！…靠，…别…，………  
利维下意识身子往后一缩背部就撞到了床板。他伸手去推那颗脑袋，但埃尔文纹丝不动，舌头不由分说地就卷去他的阴茎；那两只大手钳子一样把他腿掰开，嘴巴一边嘬着他的东西一边还故意把下流的声音造得老响。利维被他弄得恼火又羞耻。  
老实说埃尔文并不知道为什么利维每次都不怎么不乐意自己帮他口，一开始总搞得像在打仗。不过若真要动用武力的话利维大概很容易就能从他手里挣脱，但老实说他俩都知道利维几本不会那么做。  
所以埃尔文有恃无恐。  
真见鬼。  
利维在心里大骂埃尔文几声混球，却也只好由着他掐着自己腿根继续舔他的阴茎。性器上潮湿温热的触感让他卷起脚趾，不一会儿快感便从下腹诚实地涌出来。毕竟是有一段时间了，虽说他也解决过，然而想着对方最后拿手自慰怎么说都还是缺了点啥。利维的呼吸跟着那昂起的地方一块儿变热，很快身体便先一步被驯服，原本想推开那脑袋的手指这会儿插进了那人金色的头发里。埃尔文见他这样便把嘴里的阴茎吐出来些，这根健康的东西现在已经全硬了，红彤彤的被唾液淋得晶亮。埃尔文含住那儿小巧的尖端用两指夹着阴茎剩余的部分快速撸动，利维被他激得身子紧绷。等利维细微又压抑的低吟从脑顶上传出来后埃尔文调整嘴巴的姿势把舌尖抵进尖端的入口，这动作差点儿让怀里的人整个儿都弹起来。利维抱紧埃尔文的脑袋，陡然攀升的快感涌进他的小腹和脑神经，现在就连他的大脑也彻底放弃了抵抗。  
所以怎么说来着，并不是利维不喜欢埃尔文帮他口，而是他喜欢，喜欢得不得了，光是埃尔文在帮他口这件事情本身就能让他发硬，埃尔文在这基础上再做点其他的他就快化了。所以利维觉得这很麻烦，这是个大麻烦。  
利维低头瞧着那颗麻烦的金色大脑袋埋在他张开的腿间：平日里总在下达着精确指令、侃侃而谈的嘴巴现在正含着他的阴茎卖力地吞吐；他下腹黑色的耻毛被那人的唾液和自己的前液淋湿，现在正黏成了几股骚在埃尔文的嘴角和鼻子上。利维看着这一切觉得脸颊发烫，一股子异样的快乐从他胸口升起又催生出肉体更多的欲望。于是他开始变得更为敏感，埃尔文在他阴茎上的任何一次舔弄都能让他腰肝绷紧，就连那口腔里湿热的呼吸都要将他轻易点着。他蜷起脚尖扯住床单，嘴里发出无助地低叫。舒适温热的腔体让他哼叫着忍不住揪着埃尔文的头发就把自己朝那口腔里顶，下一秒他又像想起了什么似的强行忍住。埃尔文察觉到了——利维觉得这家伙有时候敏锐得让人烦躁。于是埃尔文伸手顺着他没完成的动作托起他的屁股，张开的嘴巴几乎要将他饱满的囊袋都一并含入。利维茫然地睁大了眼睛身子发颤。托着他屁股的手指这时候捏着他的臀肉挤进他的屁股缝，两根手指毫无预兆地拉开穴口刺进去时利维倒吸了一口气猛地把腰挺起来，龟头撞到了埃尔文的喉口，因刺激而收缩的喉壁很快又挤回利维的尖端，利维尖叫着，还没等他消化掉这突然的快感，插在他体内的两根手指钻到他前列腺去狠狠按压。  
-啊…啊啊——…慢点……慢……  
利维揪着埃尔文的头发无意识地讨饶，但埃尔文一点儿余地都不给他留，直到利维终于耐不住穴里和阴茎上的双重刺激开始按着埃尔文的脑袋扭动屁股。阴茎撞着那柔软的喉口，他绷紧的小腿扣在埃尔文的背上。在快被推到临界点的时候利维想着至少不能在埃尔文嘴里释放，于是他抓着埃尔文的脑袋想要让他松口，而埃尔文像是算好了时机似的赶在他推开之前用力地一吸。  
-咿……！…别吸—————  
利维抱着那颗脑袋尖叫起来，猛烈的电流在他浑身滚过接着直冲而下，他没忍住便挺着腰直接射了出来，精液灌了埃尔文一嘴。  
可恶啊啊…  
利维想着，他的混账长官到最后也没能让他如愿。于是他这会儿多少有那么点儿自暴自弃。  
利维把自己靠在床背上，射完精后手便松开埃尔文的脑袋垂下来，他的身子软的一塌糊涂，一对暗色的眼珠子垂下去朝埃尔文的方向望，眼睛里却没多少神，那样子像是一时半会儿还没从刚才的那波高潮里回复。埃尔文瞧他这样觉得时机不错，便趁着利维这般稀里糊涂的档口把一嘴的精液吞下去。喉结滚动的小动作落在利维发愣的眼眸子里，不一小会儿那深色的瞳孔便醒神似的反应过来。  
-艹，说了别吞，吐掉啊。  
利维抬起脚踩埃尔文的肩膀，埃尔文却理所当然地抬起眼睛瞅他，一双无辜的蓝眼珠子在烛光里幽幽亮。  
-嗯？可你一直吞我的。  
-……  
利维张着嘴巴被这么一句堵得无话可说，只好又把嘴闭上。他黑着一张脸瞪着埃尔文从自己腿间一路爬上来，希望他厚脸皮的长官多少能了解到他现在很生气。而等那人投下来的阴影将他整个人都盖满，他紧闭的嘴巴上被那人笑嘻嘻地啄了一口。  
-不过有件事我很在意，  
埃尔文一边说话一边把他的屁股拽过去，利维瞧着那张脸有预感这家伙接下来的话自己依旧不会爱听。  
-明明对卫生有着极高的要求却每次都做到个这种地步…  
埃尔文说着飞快地指了指嘴和喉咙。  
-我还真是受宠若惊啊。  
-埃尔文史密斯你少给我得寸进………呃啊啊！……  
而利维的话还没吼完，突然顶进他屁股的大东西就把他最后几个字眼挤成了拔高了几个音调的惊呼。利维下意识就把自己缩成一小团，不管做过多少次，那根不合尺寸的东西横冲直撞挤进他屁股的胀痛还是会让他呼吸一窒。  
这混账一定是故意的！  
利维咬着牙抬手就往埃尔文胸口砸了一拳，随后几声柔软的笑声从埃尔文震动的胸膛传回他的手上，很快那笑声又跟着埃尔文凑过来的嘴一起落到他的嘴巴里。埃尔文的口腔中还留着他精液的气味，这会儿混着他俩交缠的唾液又渡到他舌头上。好歹先漱口啊。利维这么想着抬起下巴追着吻回去，伸入的舌头舔着埃尔文的舌头牙齿和上颚，像是要把那嘴巴里残留的气味全都清理干净。握成拳头的手指这会儿已经松开了贴在埃尔文的胸口，心脏跳动时温柔的搏动从手掌下头清晰地传过来一下下的在他手心里震着。  
等亲吻差不多快结束时埃尔文便握着他的腰继续往里顶。身体里攀升的酸胀感让利维在埃尔文的口中低哼，随后他们把嘴巴松开，被唇舌包裹住的喘息与呻吟一下子漏出来。他俩的脑袋磕在一块儿，被性交蒸热的呼吸扑在对方嘴唇上。利维抬着眼睛趁这时候去瞧埃尔文的脸，那人的睫毛上黏着额前滚落的汗水，一直以来都一丝不苟的脸庞此刻正染着情欲混沌的颜色。在平常看不到的景色。一想到这些景色现在都属于自己他就会变得贪婪。再多给我点吧。利维想着。当肚子里被充盈的鼓胀感越发强烈时他便没法再将视线集中起来。他的双眼蒙着雾气，他的屁股又痛又满，埃尔文嵌入他体内的茎像是要在他身体内部种下根脉结出果实。  
好深，好深，再深一点吧，我能承受这些。将你的全部都给我，这样你就可以把我一点不剩地完全填满，反正仅剩的这副身体与心脏都早就为你预留了所有位置。  
利维在埃尔文的嘴巴前喘息低吟，挺起的身子凑过去。等埃尔文捏着他的腰猛地向下、狠狠地将他按到那根粗大的阴茎上时利维发出消受不起的大叫。陡然增加的深度让他浑身不停地痉挛，他急促地抽喘着。他像是又射掉了一次，小腹上一片狼藉，浊白色的体液喷出好一些在他肚子上那块突起——每当容纳了埃尔文的全部后利维的肚子便会被狠狠顶起，像是再进一步他就会被那玩意儿撑破。利维缓着呼吸，在第二次射精后的混沌中伸手去摸肚子上鼓起的那一块，一时间竟很没道理地在想若是自己是一副能够孕育生命的身体，这地方说不定早就留下了那家伙的播种的果实。  
子嗣吗，没想到自己竟也会考虑这些没用的事。  
-利维。  
埃尔文的声音在他脑顶上落下来。  
-男人可没办法怀孕。  
-我知道。  
利维听后把手收回来抬眼瞧他。  
-所以你才能像这样毫无顾忌的艹我不是吗。崽子这玩意儿对我们这些人来说很麻烦吧。  
所以两个不知何时就会死去的人在这儿说什么呢。  
利维决定结束这个没意义的话题，让它像以往的一样止步于他俩心照不宣地阴影处。他把手勾到埃尔文脖子上用腿根去敲他的后背。  
-还要呆着不动多久。嗯？孩子他爸？  
埃尔文听着这句意外地愣了一下，紧接着他笑出声来。利维一时半会儿搞不懂他在笑啥。而埃尔文跟着笑声抖动的身子连带着种在利维穴内的阴茎一起磨蹭，利维被蹭得呛出好几个急促的低叫，穴里一时痒的无比，所以他现在也没力气去想埃尔文到底在笑啥了。  
-…艹… 啊………别乱动…  
-你不想让我动？  
而埃尔文厚着脸皮地明知故问。  
-艹…你他妈的……  
利维听了实在气不过。  
-给。我。快。动。  
于是他便瞪上去一字一顿地咬着牙把这几个字儿朝对方脸上砸。  
埃尔文一时觉得很好玩儿，刚才利维的腰动了，所以无非是那几下不轻不重的磨蹭惹得利维欲求不满。于是埃尔文决定顺着利维刚才的动作凑上去顶，一顶就惹得利维蹦出一个尖叫。尝到乐子的身子诚实地追着自己喜欢的地方继续前进，埃尔文便不温不火地配合他，利维动一下他才回应一下。等到利维的呼吸和动作都变得越来越急，最后烦躁到开始手脚并用，想把他掀过去自己骑的时候埃尔文按住他的身子凑过去说话。  
-不过有机会倒是想看一看啊，是你的话一定能完美胜任母亲这个职务吧。  
哈？  
过了那么久埃尔文凭空接了这么一句搞得利维身子一震，一时半会儿不知道是在调侃他还是在说真话。所以这家伙刚才就是这笑这个？他睁大了眼睛吃惊地盯着埃尔文瞧，身子都不动了。  
埃尔文见他这副呆愣着又一脸“这家伙脑子里到底装了什么狗屎”的模样实在没忍住又笑出声来。  
-…抱歉…  
现在说他可爱一定会被打。  
-艹，去你的埃尔文！  
反应过来的利维觉得自己从头到尾都被耍了，于是利维狠狠地骂他，只不过在现在这个情况下威慑力会被大打折扣。埃尔文看他这样就不再继续逗他，不然或许真的会被打。  
他拽过利维的腰终于开始主动艹干，利维被他拽躺下了，就屁股和腿被提起来贴着埃尔文的胯。性交时肉体相撞的声音啪啪地响，体液从他俩交合的部位被挤出去。利维小了他一倍的身子被他顶得乱晃，黑色的头发散乱了铺在白色的床单上拉拽。汗液稀出了他们的皮肤，坠在发尾上又被晃出老远落到床单或是对方的身上。积攒了很久而终于如愿地被狠狠艹干的利维这会儿正爽得头皮发麻，他把大脑清空了只跟着埃尔文艹他的节奏晃腰，他张着嘴巴叫喊，也没管自己这会儿到底叫成了什么样，攀升的肉欲把他身子泡得酥软。  
埃尔文伸手把他捞起来，胸膛贴上胸膛，两人隆隆的心跳隔着肋骨与皮肉传到彼此身上。他们的皮肤贴在一块儿、汗水黏在一块儿、气息揉在一块儿，就好像那一刻他俩从头到脚的每一根毛发每一寸细胞都长在了一起。他们连成了完整而无法分割的一个。而这种虚无的、近乎灭顶的满足感冲进利维的胸腔里，又从他的鼓动的心房顺着血管贯入他的身体的每一寸。他颤抖着，像是即将搁浅，他伸手贪婪地将埃尔文拥进怀里，就好像这样便有了维持生命的氧气。他把脸贴过去蹭埃尔文的脖颈，在他的耳边喊他的名字，直到那些字节发音最后都被融化成不再含有任何含义的尖叫。  
射在里面，埃尔文，射在里面——  
利维在脑子里这么叫嚣着，也分不清自己到底说出口了没。他把自己绞在埃尔文的身上，听着埃尔文在自己的耳边低吼，他的腰被扣住，体内的阴茎抵至最深处，精液冲进他体内时利维的大脑里打着一道道虚无的白光，他的世界被短暂地清空，仅余他们俩。随后倾泻而下的满足与空洞一同将他浇没，他达到了宣泄的峰顶。  
性事结束后他俩躺在床上，狭窄的床铺让埃尔文的半个身子压在他身上，很沉。利维难得没有直接离开屋子或者清理体内的东西，久违的睡意将他笼罩。  
如果能走到一切结束就去领个孩子吧。  
利维昏沉的大脑胡乱地想着，坠入睡眠。

Fin

*地鸣结束后利去孤儿院领了个孩子。（*if）


End file.
